[unreadable] The Proposal is in the area of optical diffusion tomography (ODT) which is an imaging modality that utilizes near-infrared light for tomographic imaging of biological tissues. Clinical applications of the ODT are currently limited, in part, due to low quality and inadequate spatial resolution of images. The proposed research is aimed at dramatically improving these image characteristics by introducting a novel idea of multiprojection imaging which has not been explored before in the ODT context. It is expected that such improvement will advance the ODT imaging modality closer to possible clinical applications and commercialization. The research will check the following hypothesis: The spatial resolution and noise tolerance of ODT in the slab measurement geometry can be significantly improved by taking several different projections (orientations of the slab with respect to the target). This will be achieved with through the following Specific Aims: Specific Aim 1: To study systematically the influence of multiple projections on spatial resolution and noise tolerance of obtained images in numerical simulations under realistic assumptions about the noise level and the dynamic range and sensitivity of detectors.. Specific Aim 2: To build an ODT imaging device capable of multiple projection measurements and validate the numerical results of the previous Aim for a simple phantom (a small absorbing ball) with optimal experimental parameters. Specific Aim 3: To use the experimental device of the Specific Aim 2 to image a small animal, such as a laboratory mouse. [unreadable] [unreadable]